bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 3 (US)
|announcers = Don Wollman Phil Proctor |network = CBS RealNetworks (live feeds) |seasonrun = July 10, 2002 - September 25, 2002 |numberofepisodes = 33 |viewership = 8.70m |castphoto = |video = |previousseason = Big Brother 2 (US) |nextseason = Big Brother 4 (US) }}Big Brother 3 was the third season of the American reality television series Big Brother (U.S.). It began on July 10, 2002 and aired on CBS for 82 days, concluding on September 25. Lisa Donahue was crowned the winner with nine votes from the evicted houseguests, claiming the $500,000 prize. Season 3 of Big Brother was similar to Big Brother 2 (US). Each week, the Head of Household would nominate two players for eviction. On a live Eviction episode, the other houseguests would vote to evict one member. However, the Silver Power of Veto was introduced in Season 3. All houseguests competed to win the power. The Veto could be used to save one of the nominees from eviction, forcing the Head of Household to nominate another houseguest. The Head of Household could not nominate the Veto winner. If a nominee won the Silver Power of Veto, they could not save themselves, but could choose to save the other nominee from eviction. The Golden Power of Veto was introduced in Week 9. The Golden Veto was similar to the Silver Veto, except that if a nominee won the Veto, they could use it on themselves. was nominated and won the POV, but famously did not use it on himself and was sent packing. was evicted in Week 3, but in Week 6 the house voted her back into the game and she made it until Week 10. Twists/Changes *'Power of Veto:' For the first time internationally, each week one HouseGuest will be given the power to save a nominee from eviction with the Sliver Power of Veto, in that case the Head of Household would name a replacement nominee. The Silver Power of Veto did not allow a nominee to save themselves, but a Golden Power of Veto was introduced at the final 5 as the final veto in the season, which, unlike the former; allowed a nominee to save themselves from the block. *'Previously Evicted Houseguest:' After the fifth eviction, the first four evicted houseguests fought for a chance to return to the game though competitions and then by a house vote. Houseguests Voting History Food History Competition History Game History Trivia *This is the first (and only) season that in back to back weeks one of the Nominees won the Power of Veto, but decided not to use it. **However, Marcellas was evicted after not using it, while Amy could not use it to save herself. *This is the first season to feature Power of Veto competitions. *This season holds the record for the least amount of times the Veto was used: only being used once (week 1). **However, this is the first of only two seasons where everyone competed in every Power of Veto competition and the only season where the Power of Veto winners could not use it to save themselves. *This is the first season where a previously evicted Houseguest returned to the game via a twist. *This is the last season where the Jury was comprised of all evicted Houseguests. *This is the first season to have two females in the finals. *This is the last season before the sequestering of the Jury. * This is the first season to feature a 10 person jury. Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning